lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Way Of Zaburo
Origins The Way Of Zaburo was a secret society, or secret organisation, created at the start of the 16th century. As Christianity was brought in America between 16th and 17th century, an unknown till today man, was opposing the religion which appeared to be bringing many people on it's side. As a result, The Way Of Zaburo was created, a secret organisation which is believed to be praising a spirit from another world which is called Zaburo, a spirit of peace which will create the perfect world for everyone without lies. Due to the many aspects the organisation had in common with today's religions, it's classified as a religion more than a secret organisation till the enlightenment era in which the religious aspects of the organisation disappeared. The main goal was opposing the new religion which appeared and stop it from baptising people in the name of it. The goal however failed as The Way Of Zaburo wanted to have only the chosen ones as members, which meant that they would not be able to convert or change the way of thinking of the people.Before the enlightenment era it is believed that Way Of Zaburo had approximately 5 members. The Enlightenment Era The only evidence of the existence of this religion or organisation are few documents found from the late period of the enlightenment era. Before the enlightenment era there is no proof of the rituals or the exact goals and actions of the organisation. Few people adopted the idea and deleted all the religious aspects of the religion, keeping only the traditional way to recruit members. The opposition to the Christian religion stopped and Way Of Zaburo turned officially into a secret organisation, not a religion anymore. Many books wrote by unknown people were found and they are dated back in the 18th century. It seems like The Way Of Zaburo during the enlightenment era was recruiting only rich people which were not affiliated to any other group and had as goal world domination. Experts believe that Way Of Zaburo had approximately 20 members. It is very hard to understand the meanings inside the books, making it hard for us to get to know more about this organisation. After the enlightenment era the signs of Way Of Zaburo organisation disappeared, with no more evidence found that could give us more information about the organisation. Recruitment In the book "Journal of Zaburo" it is mentioned how Zaburo brought the loved people back to life. After killing the enemies, Zaburo burnt them till their face couldn't be recognised anymore. Before the burning Zaburo took some blood out of the dead people and formed the mark of peace on the ground under them. After that, the dead enemies turned into the loved ones, the burnt face took the form of the spirit which successfully got inside the dead body. Because of this story it is believed that the recruitment progress involves a sacrifice. The recruit should burn the dead body of his enemy and mark the symbol of peace using his enemy's blood on his own body. This has a meaning behind it, experts believe that by this action the enemy which was disturbing peace is now sealed on another world, a world in which he won't be able to do anything about the fate of our world. This recruitment progress is believed to be the one after the enlightenment area and it is unclear if it was the same at the time of the creation of the organisation. Even though the religious aspects of the organisation disappeared the ritual of recruitment remained the same. The leader was always unknown and the leadership was passed by to the next leader by tattooing the "mark of peace" on the tongue, symbolising eternal silence and loyalty the organisation which was about to create a perfect world for everyone. It was the price to pay in order to become the reincarnation of Zaburo. Way Of Zaburo: 21th Century Many conspiracy theories exist in our days. Several people believe that the leader of Way of Zaburo murdered all of the members during the end of the enlightenment era believing that he was the savior of this world and that the spirit of Zaburo was alive inside him and that his decision will be the correct one. This is one and most famous conspiracy theory out of hundreds more. Many conspiracy theories claim that Way Of Zaburo still exists in 21th century, formed by only 10 rich people excluding the leader which always remained unknown even by the members. Conspiracy theories claim that Way Of Zaburo exists in our days as an organisation with the goal of eternal peace on the world which can be accomplished by world domination and "sealing" away all the enemies of the organisation which are against the international peace.